


Remember Those Walls I Built? Well, Baby They're Tumbling Down

by Cause_wed_Remember_tonighT



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers Tower, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fourth of July, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Oblivious Steve Rogers, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Protective Avengers, Romance, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, Teasing, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cause_wed_Remember_tonighT/pseuds/Cause_wed_Remember_tonighT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of romanogers/captasha/stevenat/capwidow/stevetasha or whatever else you like to call them one-shots collection (mostly inspired by otp prompt-fills, sentence prompts, headcanons or other things…)</p><p>#1 - "I have two lucky guesses to what’s going on with you. Though I am 100% sure it’s the first one…” a smug grin emerged to her lips.</p><p>Natasha rolled her eyes “Which would be…?” she wondered, in spite of knowing damn well already.</p><p>“There’s a bun in your oven.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Those Walls I Built? Well, Baby They're Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I already have a lot of random prompts to fill and I'll try my best to updated at least once a week or every two weeks, depends on how busy I'll get…But if you have any ideas or requests you'd like me to write - you are welcome to put them in comments, I'll add them to my list and see what I can do. Just take it under consideration that:
> 
> 1\. It might take a while for me to write it; unfortunately I'm very slow at typing...
> 
> 2\. I don't do smuts, I wish I could but sadly I can't.
> 
> 3\. I haven't read the comics, but I do look up for information or something specific if it's needed for s certain one-shot, so I apologize in advance if I OOC the characters.

**\--**

**Title : A Birthday Surprise**

**Paring:**   Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov

 **Summary:  **I have two lucky guesses to what’s going on with you. Though I am 100% sure it’s the first one…” a smug grin emerged to her lips.

Natasha rolled her eyes “Which would be…?” she wondered, in spite of knowing damn well already.

“There’s a bun in your oven.”

 **A/N:** Yes, know the 4 of July was like long, long ago but I got inspired by the idea a little after amd I only recently had the time to write it...

***English is not my first language, sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**\--**

**Prompt for this chapter:** Imagine that Person A is pregnant, but they aren’t sure how to tell Person B. Then, when the two of them are having a cute/romantic moment, Person A hugs B and buries their face into B’s chest and whispers “You’re going to be a great parent.”

**-Post AOU, Established relationship, Pregnancy**

––-

“Okay, I’m only going to ask this once, what’s wrong?”

The pressing glare Maria sended along with the question certainly did not help Natasha nervousness or jumpiness. The spy have been trying to pull off her poker face all day long, mask her face completely from any emotion that’s been bumbling up inside of her for the past couple of days. _Apparently without much success_ Natasha thought bitterly, and she wasn’t even going to talk about the fact the women actually managed to startle her. _Her_! The infamous, fearless black widow. She hadn’t even heard Maria approaching her until she tapped on her shoulder, nearly scaring her to death - Natasha’s mind has been a bit preoccupied with more importunate thoughts to notice the agent’s presence.

 _Damn Steve_ , she loved the men – _so very much_ – but he made her soft. She’s been letting her guard down a lot more lately, especially ever since they got married last year. _Not that it was necessarily a bad thing._ She was still the best of the best when it comes to getting the job done to perfection.

Their wedding was a small, beautiful ceremony, only close friends and their dates attending. (Since neither had any _living_ blood relatives around anymore.) Tony provided them with one of his many private islands for the special occasion, as far away from the press as possible. The billionaire had also officiated – Tony got ordained online the second they’ve announced the engagement – Pepper and Maria were her bridesmaids while Bucky and Sam both served as Steve’s best men(s), and Clint had walked her down the aisle. Being the first person she ever truly considered as family it only seemed _fitful._ It was a lovely day, definitely one of the _best days_ of her life.

“What are you talking about?” Natasha finally replied, avoiding her friend’s vigilant eye. Instead she allowed her gaze to travel around the roof top they all gathered at for Steve’s birthday celebration.

Obviously, by all means of _irony,_ the 4 of July just so happened to be _freaking Captain America’s_ birthday; _because the universe just had to have it right?_ They all got pretty good hits at Steve when they first found out, particularly Tony and Clint – as a matter of fact, _those two still do_ –they all teased him endlessly, made running jokes and puns. But only cause they care. They even organized an annual birthday slash 4 of July party just for him, always hosted by Pepper and Tony at the Avengers tower.

Every year everyone attended; original avengers and new ones, though by now they all functioned as one team, Maria, Bucky, Fury, Jane, Betty, Darcy, Erik Selvig, Bobbie Morse and Coulson. (On occasion Phil would also invite Agent Melinda May, who was practically his girlfriend at this point _,_ _only he won't ever admit it_... Unfortunately though, May couldn't make it today.)

And every time they ended up either having a Barbecue on the roof floor or a pool party, depending on the heat at said day. Today happen to be surprisingly, a pretty chilly day for the middle of summer – _not that she’s complaining_ –so they went with the traditional barbecue.

Natasha caught glimpse of Bruce, Jane, Vision, Eric and Betty engaged in heated debate over something while being in charge of the cocking and fixing up plates for everyone. _She has not_ filed to notice Fury’s and Coulson’s  (not so discreet) quit conversation in the farthest corner of the floor - the two were without a doubt, discussing the next major crisis at S.H.I.E.L.D that they’ll most likely, will need to take care of tomorrow. She also saw Bobbie and Wanda sharing a bottle of wine by the pool. Laughing and giggling a little too drunkenly to her taste, which made the spy wonder how many bottles the two already had…

Eventually her eyes focused on the amusing sight right in front of her, Bucky and Tony showering her husband (there was still a problem for her to fully adapt to the word _husband_ ) with his birthday gifts. That of course, included a bunch of high-maintenance technology devices Steve would never learn how to use, an old fashioned walking chair, and a blue t-shirt that said _‘I’m with Fossil’_ with an arrow pointing upwards. Barnes even forced poor Steve to wear it. Natasha watched as Pepper admonished Tony and Clint for taking pictures and mocking the birthday boy, urging them to apologize.

Sam, Thor, Rhodey, Bucky and Darcy who were crowded around them, cracked up watching the two men mumbling a fainted sorry to the soldier with flushed, embraced faces. Steve grinned widely as he thanked Pepper for – as he put it – _‘one of the best birthday presents he ever received'._ And the laughter around only got louder.

After what felt like forever Maria eventually simply responded “ _Don’_ t _play the dumb card Romanoff. Not_ with me,” she warned calmly. Natasha glared to her right to see the brunette’s eyes fixated on the same scene as hers were a moment ago, a tiny smirk playing at the tip of her lips. Maria was leaning on the railing like her and for the first time the red-head noticed the two glassed file with presumably, very expansive red wine in both her hands. One of which was being extended to her.

_Well crap._

Natasha sighed in defeat, uncrossing her arms to take the reached out glass. Maintaining her tight grip on it instead of gulping the drink whole in one sip, like she wished and so necessity needed, or usually would have done by now.

Maria arched one wary eyebrow up to her strange action, a look of victory evolving on her face. She took a long sip from her drink before saying “I have two lucky guesses to what’s going on with you. Though I am 100% sure it’s the first one…” a smug grin emerged to her lips.

Natasha rolled her eyes “Which would be…?” she wondered, in spite of knowing damn well already.

“There’s a bun in your oven.” Maria chuckled finishing her glass “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” She rushed to say before she’d get interrupted “It’s not my place to tell anyway…But I do think you should tell Steve, assuming he’s the father, right?” the agent joked trying to ease the tension.

“Of course he’s the father,” Natasha hissed quietly, not amused at all “He’s also fully aware of the fact I can’t have children. Or at least I couldn’t.” she added a second later. Clint, Steve, Maria, Fury and Bruce were the only ones she ever personality told about her Infertility and how it happened. Though she highly suspected the rest of the team knew too.

“Yeah I was going to ask, how is this even possible?”

“Banner said it has something to do with Steve’s super-soldier serum. It somehow repaired all the damage done by the red room.”

“Ha. But wait, if the serum repaired the damage, shouldn’t this have happen sooner?  I mean you guys have been having unprotected sex for what, three years now? Three and half if you count all that time you spent sneaking around…” Maria laughed shaking her head “Did you two really think _we didn’t know?”_ she then asked _”_ You were _almost_ _caught_ doing it on the quinjet so many times, by _so many_ different people, it turned into a game: ‘ _who’s next?’_ ” she recalled rolling her eyes.

Natasha smiled and shook her head too “Yeah, _we were_ pretty stupid to think we were getting anything by any of you, weren't we?” she reminisced for a moment, enjoying the memories resurfacing in her mind of the start of hers and Steve’s relationship,  and their rather _wild_ adventures on the triskelion before answering Maria’s question “From what Bruce figured out, apparently each time Steve and I had unprotected sex, which is the only kind we ever had, little by little my body was healing itself. Just in a much, much slower pace than his,” She explained hoping that if she keeps repeating it enough times – she’ll finally be able to wrap her mind around the new revelation.   _Accept it even._

“So, since Banner knows I’m guessing it means you finally took Steve’s suggestion to see a doctor huh?” Maria questioned, glaring around to see if anyone looked their way. After declaring the coast clear she quickly snatched the glass from Natasha’s hand, and placed her own empty one into the spy’s palm.

Natasha nodded. For the past month she’s not been feeling very well. She was tired constantly, throw up twice in the middle of the field, been getting dizzy a lot and even fainted In the middle of the common room for no apparent reason. Approximately giving the entire team a very good scare – especially Steve; who after the incident persist (more like forced) she’d go see a doctor.

“Yes I did. And between him telling me I’m two mounts pregnant and me laughing in his face and storming out, I had to get checked by Banner and Jarvis when I got back. Just to make sure he wasn’t joking.”

Maria giggled “Boy I wish I could see you’re exasperation when you found out he wasn’t, that had to be something…” the brunette murmured, taking another small sip from her wine.

Natasha chuckled, it certainly was _something_. Banner had to repeat his new findings so many times for her to actually hear a word he said, it could have been turned into a recording for all she knew.

She sighed and turned around, leaning her arms on the railing so she could observe the beautiful city view below. Maria followed suit, and the spy felt her friend's eyes watching her patiently, waiting for her to reveal what's really bothering her. Natasha bit her lip, a bit too roughly “I don’t know what to do,” she confessed eventually “I found out almost a week ago and I still haven’t told Steve. I don’t know how long Bruce will keep this to himself, or Jarvis...And I’m not sure what I want from all this. What I should want…”

In some ways Natasha wanted this. _She wanted the chance to be a mother._ Being raised cruelly and ruthlessly by the red room taught her to never be sentimental, or let herself get attached, specifically not to childish things like feelings, love or even kids. This is exactly why they sterilized her – to prevent her from ever having the option or the temptation to begin with. And while most women get to have a choice whether they want to have biological kids or not, she was robbed from it all together. And deep down she always knew if she’d still had that choice, she’d want it. _She’d want kids._

She’d want kids and a normal childhood.

Although at the same time, the thought of motherhood terrified the spy. _And there aren't many things that succeeded doing so._ She was fairly certain she won’t live up to a very good parent, let alone compared to Steve by her side. With everything she had done in her life, pre- S.H.I.E.L.D and post- S.H.I.E.L.D - all that red in her ledger… _way too much red_. So much red no possible amount of good deeds will ever be capable to erase. A part of her managed to live with this knowledge, the assassin in her had no issue what so ever living with it. But the rest of her will always carry that guilt and regret with her.

Everything, every dirty little detail of every horrible thing she’s ever done is still online. Out there for the world to see, _out there for her baby to see someday_ ; to see and hate her for what she’s done in her past.  And she’s fairly certain she cannot handle it turning out to be true. She _cannot_ handle her child hating her. Natasha was barely able to tell Steve about her dark past. Looking him in the eye afterwards and still being able to see the love, the awe he always seemed to reserve just for her was a huge relief in itself.

_How is she supposed to raise a child after everything she’s done? Can she even raise it at all? Does she even deserve to have this child in the first place?_

The answer will be _no._

“Hey,” Maria suddenly called, causing Natasha to snap back to reality. She looked at her, cursing herself for the warm tears beginning to puddle up in her eyes. _Damn pregnancy hormones_ she damned _._ And the sudden realization they will only get worse from here on out definitely did not help her with the anxiety.

“Look, I’m not going to pretend it’s going to be easy or that I even know what I’m talking about here…” Maria started saying “But there are two things I do know. _One_ , you can accomplish anything you set your mind to, I have yet to see you fail in that department... And _two_ , you have a great man by your side to be there every step of the way. He’ll go to the end of the world for you, just to make you happy if that’s what’s needed. And let’s face it, with _our_ line of work there is a distinctively high possibility for it to _actually_ happen.”  she joked playfully, nudging the red-head lightly in the arm.

Natasha laughed, _that statement was way too true_ “Thanks,” she said smiling “I’ll tell him during the fireworks, fewer chances to be eavesdropped on …” the determination in her voice prompted her to stick with the decision this time. She chickened out on telling Steve too many times, on _so many_ golden opportunities in the past few days, _she won't today._

“Good thinking, maybe you could –“

Maria never got to finish that senate, due to Stark of course,

” _Hey Red_!”  the billionaire inventor yelled at them from across the room making both women lift their gazes, turn around and stare at him with matching death glares for the interference “What did you get Capsicle? He refuses to tell us.” Tony wondered, loudly enough for the entire floor to hear.

Natasha rolled her eyes  and handed the empty glass back to Maria before saying “Excuse me for a moment would you?” and without bothering waiting for a reply, she marched towards Tony direction; who only now seemed to realize the trouble he got himself into. As she reached him, Natasha stopped before him and folded her arms across her chest, a blank exasperation dancing on her face, which normally meant much more danger to come than an angry one. The others standing around Stark (smart people) hurried to take a few steps back before the conflict commences –  all except for Steve, since he was never really afraid of her rants.

 _“Yes?”_ Natasha asked sweetly, raising her eyebrows in question “What is so urgent you rudely interrupt a very important conversation?“

“Hah…I… “Tony looked a little pale as he swallowed nervously; he kept searching a way out with his eyes “I am so sorry for being rude Nat.” he hastened to blurt out an apology, his head tilted down like a shamefaced child. Natasha smirked with satisfaction, _someone has to teach him some manners someway no?_

“Apology accepted, now what did you want?” she asked again despite already knowing, and walked over to chuckling Steve giving him a hasty peck on the cheek, allowing him to casually throw his arm around her shoulder. The rest, after being convinced they weren't any longer in the line of fire, resumed to their previous spots, seemingly curious to hear her answer as well.

“What you get Cap?” Clint repeated the question for Stark (who still feared she might strike on him if he talked), an amused look on her best friend’s face and a half-full glass in his hand.

Bucky joined in “Yeah, he won’t tell us.” an identical grin to his own features while he waved his beer bottle wildly.

Natasha glared at her husband with a smirk “Didn't want to feel old, hah _Rogers?_ ” she teased him.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed “I appreciated the gift Nat, but there won’t be any need for me to use it for a while you know…” he reminded, a playful glint to his eyes.

It was her turn to roll her eyes “You turned triple digits today grandpa, most people you’re age start using it much, much sooner,” she pointed out before reverting her attention to their confused friends “I got him a walking cane, decorated like the American flag.” she explained to them as Steve groaned next to her “Thanks a lot Nat,” he grumbled under his breath with annoyance, so she poked him in the ribs.

The reaction was as expected. After the first shock wore off, a chain of mad laughter broke in the room. Tony _literality_ fall to the ground from laughing too hard, Clint was holding into his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably while Darcy and Rhodey held onto each other to keep themselves upright. Thor’s laughter echoed through the floor like thunder, Sam nearly choked from his drink and Bucky’s beer spilled to the floor when he throw his head backwards in a roar of laugher, the hand holding the bottle moving recklessly along with him. Even Pepper couldn’t contain her giggles.

She heard a huff coming from Steve and as she returned her gaze to him, Natasha had to take just one glance at the irritation on his face to let out a small chuckle of her own. _He looked so much like an angry puppy it was hilarious_ “Oh come on _Honey_ ,” she said cheerily, stroking her fingers over his cheek “They were bound to find out eventually…it’s still on our floor’s living room.” she noted “Beside, it’s not like it’ll be the _only_ gift you'll receive from me today.” Natasha unveiled with a wink, untangling herself from his grip so that she can stand against him and wrap her arms around his neck.

She faintly detected that there was a sudden silence upon them. _Well, that sure shut everyone right up_ Natasha thought in satisfaction.

Ignoring the slight blush slowly growing over her husband’s face, she smirked and kissed him quickly “I should go check on the cake,” she informed against his lips as she pulled back, a mischievous spark in her eyes “It’ll probably take forever to put one hundred candles on it…” she joked, faking a deep sigh. Steve chuckled and (unwillingly) let go of her waist.

“Fellas,” Natasha commented as she turned around and saw their friends staring at them amused. She headed towards the exit, nodding her head their way as she walked passed them to get a hold on one Mrs. Stark.

Grabbing into Pepper’s arm, the red-head swiftly dragged her to the elevator which let to the common floor. Knowing she’ll definitely need the strawberry blonde’s help adding the finishing touches to the cake.

And the spy could have sworn she heard Steve saying – or more like threatening “ _Not a word, any of you!_ ” before the doors closed behind them.

 

\---

 

The fireworks came far too early in Natasha’s opinion. One moment they were cutting the cake as some sang a very weird version of _‘Happy Birthday’_ in the background and the next the fireworks started to illuminate the clouds. One moment the sun was in the middle of the sky, burning bright in mid noon, and the next it was already near sunset.

They’ve surrounded the huge dining table, making a toast for the super-soldier when the loud bangs began, announcing the opening of the firework display. That’s when Clint took (carried) drunk Bobbie to the edge of the roof, sitting them both down on some blankets Tony laid out beforehand. Jane and Thor, Betty and Bruce, Wanda and Vision joined shortly after. The four happy couples leaned on each other as they observed the show in the sky.

The rest of them continued to stand by the table, munching on the left over food or cake and nursing their beers and drinks. (Well for except her obviously.) She chose to stall the inevitable by eating a piece of cake so slow, it was almost painful. _How pathetic_. The scowls Maria kept sending way certainly hadn't made it any easier.

“ _Where’s Steve?_ ” Pepper wondered out of the blue, causing everyone to notice the soldier’s sudden absences and look around with surprise. _He must have slipped away during the commotion_ Natasha realized. _That’s odd; usually he would just excuse himself out of the room before the fireworks even started…_

She gazed up from her plate to glance at Bucky; both shared a knowing look. _They knew why Steve wasn't there anymore…_

“Should I go or..?” Barnes asked her, a slight frown to his expression. It was a regular thing for them; either he or her would go check up on Steve and comfort him. Frankly Natasha was just surprised the fireworks bothered her husband more than they did his best friend. She thought that with everything the war and HYDRA put Bucky through, that _he’d_ be the one more sensitive to the loud and sudden noises. _Turns out that wasn’t the case._

She shook her head while placing the now empty plate back on the table “No, I’ll go. I need to talk to him anyway,” she said, firmly ignoring the grin and eyebrow quirk look Maria sent her direction.

Bucky simply nodded in understanding, returning his full attention to devouring the streak on his dish. Most of the others still seemed confused as to what’s going on when she left, but she didn’t care. She had bigger issues to deal with.

Finding Steve wasn't as hard as one might think, especially when there’s an A.L. installed to the building. She found him within five minutes with Jarvis’s help. He was outside, on the balcony of their floor’s living room. Gazing up to the colorful sky with a concentrated crinkle on his forehead, his jaw clinched and lips pressed firmly together. His knuckles were grasping the handrail so tightly he must have squashed it; hard.

She paced to him carefully. Knowing he’s fully aware of her presence by now, though he haven’t moved, nor made any signs to show it. Once she reached him she gently wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head against his back. He tensed a bit at first, and then relaxed slowly to her touch; partially yet not completely. He still remained pretty stiff. _She didn't like seeing him like that._

They stayed silent. Letting the blasting and cannon shots be the only noise around.  Natasha closed her eyes, focusing her ears on the sound of Steve’s heartbeat; let his slow and deep breathing be the rhythm to her own. Knowing all he really needs right now is the physical comfort she provides.

Steve didn't _hate_ fireworks; he actually was quit found of them and liked watching as they covered the night skies, he told her once how he was always intrigued by them as a child. Yet presently, their noise reminds him of the war. And everything he lost because of it. _Peggy, Bucky and the train, all of his now dead friends, the plane…_ It’s been that way ever since he woke up from his frozen state. She learned about it the first 4 of July they spend together, the same day she found out it was also his birthday. It was before they started seeing each other, when they were still in the ‘ _just friends_ ’ Phase. Just a few months after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D…

Being the damn gentlemen he is, Steve went with her to see the fireworks when she asked if he'd like to tag along. _Obviously_ without mentioning he cannot withstand their sound so he got a freaking panic attack – _in the middle of the street_! She ended up dragging him back to his apartment after managing calming him down. Afterwards they spend the rest of the night tucked in on his sofa – not before they shut all the drapes and turned up the valium of his TV to the max – watching cheesy movies and talking until they fall asleep. Of course when they woke up cuddling the next morning it made things a little awkward between them for a while… But it all worked out for the better. Since that day they’ve started to open up to each other, on the occasional nightmares and about their troubled pasts. Seek solace in one another when needed…

After all, it helped them get where they were today.

Only when the first batch of fireworks ended a few minutes later, did Steve’s body entirely relaxed, melted against hers. His grab on the handrail loosen and he let out a huge breath of relief. Natasha just waited quietly, deciding to give him a moment to settle down before attacking him with the news.  

_How will he react to the news?_

They’ve discussed kids and their options, multiple times; before the marriage and after. But all the conversations on the subject ended on the same note:  it’s too dangerous, _too risky_. With what they do for a living, all the assignments and mission the pair constantly gets submitted to. And though she was positive Fury would allow them both a leave for as long as they required, with all those enemies they've gained over the years – they came to the conclusion that it just wouldn't be fair to the child. Besides that, there was also the fact that Steve wasn’t so sure he wanted to have kids anymore.

After the Ultron fiasco, after he finally let go of the past and of what he can no longer have - he understood he’s not the same man he once was. That he doesn't have the same dreams or desires. That maybe the all _‘white- fence’_ ideal and a big family isn't what he needs. He even admitted after he proposed that he debated long and hard whether he even should. And truthfully, it still amazed Natasha how easy it was for her to say _yes_.

Although Natasha wasn't that aboard on the whole marriage thing when they first started dating, even she had to agree with the statement: “it’s _about damn time you two tied the knot_!” – As Clint so subtlety put it.

To be honest, she never imagined she’d enjoy the domestic life as much as she does. And she didn’t _just_ enjoy it, she _actually loved it._ Though Natasha would never, _not in a million years_ , admit it to a soul.

She was simply, _happy_ ; for the first time in a very long time, if not the first time _ever._ Something the former assassin never thought she'd achieve, not to mention even deserved to begin with. And she owed a lot of to Steve.

_So he should be thrilled when she tells him…Right?_

Once she felt his breathing returning to their normal pace, she managed to ask a fainted “Are you okay?” in a low voice, her eyes opening slowly. Observing the strained look on his expression; his hands finally dropped the rail and rested over hers instead, which were still wrapped tightly around his torso. He nodded lightly and she believed him. _The first set was always the worst for him._ Afterwards he was pretty much back to normal and would go back to the roof to join them in watching the display. He’d continue to flinch or tense at the sound, but hardly anyone could notice.

“I’m okay,” Steve assured her; he turned around and wrapped his arms over her frame. Natasha smiled, curling up to him even more. She laid her head on his chest, burying her face in the crock of his neck, inhaled his sent and nested there comfortably. She liked being in his arms. _Who would have thought the Black Widow likes cuddling?_   Certainty not her, that’s who.

“So…” Steve suddenly wondered, his fingers traveling underneath her chin, making her lift her head upwards and stare straight into his eyes, for the first time in days “Are you going to finally tell me why you’ve been so distant lately?” the soldier’s blue-eyes were filed with slight worry and curiosity. He was staring at her so intently as if he can read her like an open book, which he can. Steve was always capable to see right through every one of her acts or disguises. Strip her from her masks. It scared her sometimes.

She sighed “When I went to see a doctor…” she started; pausing to think what to say next _._ Apparently that was a dumb move on her side. Because not a second later Steve’s eyes widen in fear and he started rumbling in concern “What? Is there something wrong?  Are you sick? Is it serious? Is this about what happen last week? What’s goanna happen? Nat‘s what’s going o – “ he probably would have kept on bubbling nonsense, if only Natasha hadn’t slammed her palm over the soldier’s mouth, shushing him.

“No, I’m not sick. Everything’s fine.” she assured him, and Steve calmed a little. But it didn't stop him from him looking confused and ask “Then what is it then?” afterwards.  

His intense glare made her even more anxious then before, she took a few deep breaths not quite sure how to precede this “It just got me thinking; maybe we should do something with the spare bedroom at the house…” Natasha eventually said, deciding to slowly ease him into it.

You see, technically they didn't live at the tower. They own a house back at DC, near Sam’s apartment, which they bought just a little while before their engagement. The reason they purchased it in the first place was so they’ll have a quit escape place, just for them. Whenever things get too crowded at the tower, or when they just in need of some quality time without getting disturbed by their teammates. However, most of the time they resided at the Avengers tower; just like the majority of the others. Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Maria, Wanda and Vision were currently the only permanent tenants in the building.

Steve frowned “What does it has to do with you going to the doctor?” he wondered aloud, completely bewildered.

She chuckled _. Oh a lot more than you’d think,_ she thought quietly to herself.  Natasha smiled at his adorable flurried expression and then said “Just something that he told me made me realize we have a lot of space, and that maybe it’ll be nice if we could… _fill_ it somehow. Don’t you think?” she asked him innocently; trying really hard not to laugh when her wordsonly seemed to make Steve more lost as to what the hell she is talking about.

“Ha…sure?” he answered after a lengthy minute of long and hard thinking, he was half asking half agreeing due to not fully understating what’s exactly going on “Is this is your way of telling me you want to get a dog or something?”

Natasha laughed and bit her lip “No,” she shook her head “But it would be nice to have another living presence in the house no?” she mused loudly, laying her head on his chest again so that she could look at the amazing view of the sky from their balcony. Dimly Natasha swore she could hear the loud voices and the giggling coming all the way from the roof, about 5 floors above them – Without a doubt belonging to Bobbie and Tony (one being very drunk at the moment, and the other being just naturally noisy and flamboyant.)

 She could practically picture how Steve must have looked like right now. Creased eyebrows, incoherent eyes and the utter confusion written all over his face… sometimes he could be quite _thick._

Finally Steve murmured “You gotta help me out here a little Nat, because honestly I have _no_ idea what all this is about…” his head slowly rested atop of hers and his fingers begin to draw circles on her spine, over her thin top’s fabric; causing shivers to shoot down through her entire body.

“I just want this to be a good birthday for you,” she suddenly murmured back _. And she really did_ , she didn’t want this news to ruin it for him, hoping it wouldn’t and that he’d be excited.  But then again – _hope_ is a dirty four latter word she doesn’t tend to be very familiar with…

Natasha felt him smile and rub her back while pulling her closer to him “It’s already is,” was his reply “I have my family, my friends _. I have you._ What else could I want?” he wondered rhetorically, not really expecting her to have to answer to that statement.

She felt her heart making a nerves flap at his words. _Shut up heart!_ She wanted to scream, but managed to contain herself. Natasha inhaled deeply and slightly pulled away from her husband, cupping both his checks in her hands and stared right into his blue orbs intensively. He returned her a reassuring gaze, silently promising that whatever it is, they’ll in this together. That he’ll always be there, right by her side. Just like he always was before.

_It astonished her how well he just knew what she needed at the moment._

She felt the tips of her lips twitch upwards and before Natasha knew what took over her – almost as if her body had a mind of his own – her hands left his face and grabbed the collar of his shirt instead. Pulling him down, forcing their lips to meet in a passionate, loving kiss. Because _screw her stupid, anxious overthinking mind_ right now _! Screw it,_ she wants to enjoy this moment they’re sharing.

Steve was surprise by the sudden attack on his lips, but recovered rather quickly. Kissing her back eagerly; his lips dancing oppose to her own. His tongue brushed over hers lightly, kinda a little like their first kiss on that escalator; all those years ago. (Although back then she had not truly gave him the chance to _actually_ kiss her back. She pulled away before he could; since she had taken him by complete surprise then too.)

Things quickly escalated into something _else,_ something more than just a lengthy kiss.

She gasped into his mouth when his hands moved from her back to her hips, holding her firmly against him, softly pushing her against the wall. Her back hit the wall with a small thump, knocking the air out of her lungs. Steve broke the kiss to give her the opportunity to breathe while starting to place kisses over her collar bone and the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her hands let go of his top, immediately flying around his neck. Fingers tangling and tagging on his hair, in her desperate attempts to bring their mouths joined together again. She usually loved it when he teased her, but her hormones have been driving her extra crazy lately. So much actually, that almost anything the super-soldier did recently –had made her want to jump his bones.

“Steve,” she moaned between the hasty panting, her nails dragging a trail on his scruff forcefully. Just to make it a little bit painful, to notify him to stop without saying a word.  He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, panting just as heavily.  Looking at her under his eyelash with raised eyebrows.

She chuckled, returning her hand on his cheeks, caressing her tomb over his cheekbones. Then Natasha grabbed his hand in hers.  Quietly dragging him back inside trough the giant sliding doors of the balcony as she walked inside backwards - a wicked smirk on her lips.

And he gladly allowed himself to be hauled by her.

 

\---

 

An hour later, when they returned to the roof top in the middle of another fireworks display –nobody said a word about their messed up, wrinkled clothes or Steve’s massy raffled hair. Everyone just silently greeted them back, deciding to ignore their appearance for once, for the sake of the birthday boy, 

(But it didn’t stop them all form sharing amused looks, or from Tony to smirk at them, or for Maria to send her a wink.)

Natasha sighed, stepping closer to the now empty table – everybody else were gathered by the edge of the roof at that point – and grab another piece of cake. She felt Steve join her, his hands wrap around her waist from behind as he watched their friends and the fireworks. She felt him wince a couple times so she rested her head back against his chest.

“I still want to know what’s going on with you, you know…” he blurted all of a sudden, planting a tender kiss on her expose shoulder as she brought another spoon full of chocolate and vanilla to her mouth “Don’t think you can just distract me with sex every time.” He announced, but she could sense the obvious smile on his face as he said it.

“ _Are you complaining Rogers?”_ she wondered teasingly, with a raised eyebrows and a wide smirk on her lips. And she wants to laugh _because honestly it’s cute that he tried._

“Oh god no,” Steve objected immediately, mortified by the thought and she laughs this time “ _Never._ But I do want you to be able to tell me what’s bothering you, because whatever it it…I here for you. _I love you_ Tasha.” he simply tells her, placing a kiss on her shoulder one more time before pecking her on the cheek and propping his head on hers.

“I love you too.”

Three years ago those words would have freaked her out, _heck they have freaked her out._ But she had grown a lot since then. She want afraid to open up, to trust people as much anymore –especially when it comes to him. She’s helplessly in love with the men, no matter how many times he may drive her nuts with his reckless, impulsive and sometimes even stupid behavior. She wanted to have his baby. And raise this baby with him, _together._ As a team. Like they _always_ had been – since the very first day they met. And suddenly it accorded to her that she’s not as terrified anymore, because she knows he’ll be scared just as much.  And that it’s okay because she also knows that they can both find a way to make it work. That they’ll figure it out along the way somehow _…Together_

And then another thing crossed her mind _– Steve’s going to be one hell of an amazing father._

Slowly, swallowing the last piece of the cake she set the plate down; untangle his grip and turns around to face him. She buries her face in his chest, her arms crawl behind his back to hug him tightly while he automatically does the same with her. She smiled with her face pressed against him.

“You’re going to be a great parent.”

Natasha doesn’t even realize she said the words out loud until she heard a sharp intake of air.

_Oh._

“ _What?!”_ Steve whispered stunned.

She chews on her bottom lip with her teeth as she looks up at him, seeing him stare at her in a mixture of shock and what seems like joy. And she’s doesn’t know what to say next.

 _So he does it for her_ “Natasha,” his voice is pleading her for an answer “Are you… _Pregnant?”_  Steve asks her straight and to the point. There’s marvel, amazement, confusion (and what she wish is – a hint of hope) thrown in the question.

And all she can do is nod excitedly; the grin glowed to her face, refusing to come off.

Steve blinked a few times amazed “But how- how can you be, I mean – I mean… I thought you can’t have children.” He eventually managed to say. His eyes full of happiness. And she couldn’t be more thrilled.

She quickly explained, in a short version – they’ll have plenty of time to farther explore this miracle later on – about how Bruce and Jarvis analyzed her. How Banner discovered the super-serum in his veins is even more effective than anybody knew. How he was able to give her something she never knew she wanted, _again_. And Steve looks like he might cry from joy.

“So you’re happy about this?” she asked him in between the kisses he was planting all over her face.

Steve froze “You though I wouldn’t be?” he asked in surprise, one hand on her cheek and the other in her hair.

She shrugged “I don’t know, a little,” she admitted “It’s just whenever we talk about kids we always agree that it’s too dangerous and…you know...” She trailed on, her voice dying down.

“It still is,” Steve bit his lip “But we’ll figure it out.” he promised her kissing her temple, and she believes him without a shred of doubt.

And before she can fully let it sink in that he’s happy with the news, he grabs her by the waist (carefully) and lifted her off the ground.  He spans her around, making her yelp with surprise, barley giving her time to hold down on his shoulder for balance “This is wonderful!”  He exclaimed very loudly, like a child at Christmas. And she laughed.

“What is wonderful?”

They are both startled by the sudden voice; Steve nearly dropped her while she’s still in the air. Luckily for her she grabbed into his shoulder blades just in time. He set her down gently and they both turn to look at all their friends staring at them with curiosity (besides the two who knew.) Apparently the firework bash had ended already and they hadn’t even noticed.

She glared at them cheerily before saying “We’re having a baby,” she dropped the boom.

To say they all – except Maria and Bruce, who grinned widely – were shocked would be an understatement.  They started at the pair with dropped jaws and wide-eyes. Natasha smirked at the sight, a second later she felt Steve garbing her face in his hand before bringing their lips together. As she closed her eyes, she heard somewhere in the background how their friends broke into cheers and happy cries.

 

And later Natasha can honestly say that she cannot, _for the life of her_ , remember what she was so worried about earlier.

\--

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Just heads up, in my opinion brucenat never happened. Maybe it will in future chapters or other stories if I'll choose to write a canon version story, but not in this one...And please don't get me wrong, I LOVE Bruce! He's awesome!
> 
> B.T.W: Some of the chapters might be related with each other (if they are I'll notify about it in the beginning.) But most of them will be stand-alone.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
